Schottky diodes comprising a metal-semiconductor junction are generally used as rectifying devices. In particular, SiC Schottky diodes are increasingly used in the field of power electronics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved semiconductor device comprising a metal-semiconductor junction. Further, it is an object to provide a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.